Such release ski bindings are described in German Pat. No. 25 33 337 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,603). In these known ski bindings, the spring of the holding mechanism acts through a piston onto a generally mushroom-shaped holding member swingably supported to all sides in the housing of the holding mechanism. The stem of the mushroom-shaped holding member is received in a recess of a fitting member fixed to the ski. In these known ski bindings, the ski shoe is held at the tip thereof by means of a rigid bar fixed to the sole plate. In the case of a fall of the skier to the rear, the ski shoe is therefore released with difficulty.
An embodiment of a similar ski binding is described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 23 24 078, however, the structure of this binding is complicated and the release mechanism is housed in the space between the base plate and the sole plate. Further, special sealing measures are required to prevent the penetration of snow and dirt into the housing parts. Furthermore, the mounting of this binding onto the ski is complicated and expensive.
The purpose of the invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the known designs and to provide a release ski binding in which the vertical axis which, in the known first embodiment, must be relatively long in order to permit a pivotal movement of the sole plate about the transverse axle, is to be short, so that the ski shoe has a smaller distance from the upper side of the ski than in the known construction.
The purpose is primarily attained by providing a sole plate composed of two parts pivotally connected to each other. This construction has furthermore the advantage that no relative movement between the shoe sole and the sole plate takes place until the release point of the binding is reached. Consequently also no friction takes place between the mentioned parts and no influence on the release force in the inventive binding occurs. Furthermore, there exists the possibility of providing for all sizes of ski shoes in a conventional manner a constant distance between the working surfaces of the two jaws.